livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Lion Uprising - May 26, 2011 Session
Tonight, Khaaaan will: 4Get stuff for cocktail... attempt. 4Go and have the main character get hit by a truck driven by DJ Dramatis Personae: MC-kun is you. 3Julianne Orbinne: MC-kun's girlfriend. Sold into sex slavery by her mother at the age of 10. 0Lorelei von Eisenlowe: Daughter of Derek von Eisenlowe. Rich bitch. Can be nice. Kinda tsun. Artille 0Gunther Shirx: Your bro. Assault/Ranged ARMS pilot. Is seeing both Smag twins at the same time. 0Kanel and Sukker Smag: Twins who finish each other's sentences. Melee ARMS pilots. 2Am I missing anyone? Will give you a choice here. Last time on Dragon Ball Z: 0You got owned by Professor Arnyek in stealth training. However, since then, you've gotten better. 0The twins, Gunther, and you went shopping for the girl's dresses for the Harvest Ball 0Julianne ended up getting angry, forcing you home and- 0Revealing her backstory in a tearjerker, according to most of the people awake last night. 2And here we are, 2 days after that incident. You let out a sigh. It's been two days since you've talked to Julianne for more than a a few minutes. You still can't get the image of her scars out of your head. 2You can't handle this. Skip your third class, go get some fresh air. The Twins notes will be enough. 3Head to class, you shouldn't be skiping over such trivial matters. Sucking up your anxiety, you trudge to class. You arrive at Physics, feeling overly drained, almost depressed. 3You're sitting in the back. Put your head down, you'll be fine. 4Fight through it, take notes! What would Julianne say if she caught you slacking due to this? You can't think, and your notes are ineffective. At the end of class, the twins approach you. "Hey!" "You look," "Kinda down." "You alright?" 0"Yeah, just fine." 1"I guess" 5"I've got stuff on my mind." "Oh?" "Julianne," "Didn't happen to," "Reject you," "Did she?" The twins close in on your face. 4"Back up, I don't want to talk about it." 2"It's none of your business, go away." 1Leave silently "Well." "Your choice." "We'll be at the SimLab during lunch," "If you wanna come play!" They walk off. You have art with Julianne next. 1Go to the library. 1Don't be a bitch. 3Walk into class late. Get some Pepper-sensei while you're at it. You loiter a bit. While picking up your Pepper-sensei, you come across Lorelei- this time, she's short on change for a Twanky. 4Help her out. You've got a few coins. 0Screw her, she pissed of Julianne. 2"What, rich girl don't have enough money?" While she's digging around in her bag, you throw in the required amount. "...You helped me, again." She looks rather confused. 3"You're gonna be late to class." Give her the Twanky and be on your way. 1"Don't expect it again. I still haven't forgotten what you said to Julianne." 4"I figured you have an image to keep up. The size of your ass and your perfect attendance." She snatches the Twanky from the machine. "Yes, I do. Thank you, dirty plebe. I hope you enjoy your used good~" She struts away haughtily. 5"How do you know about what your father did?" 1"You mock Julianne one more time and I'll tear your throat." 1"Better than your Twanky-filled ass." "How do you think? For goodness sake, I know you have a brain, why don't you use it once in a while? This is what I hate about commoners." 3"...You had sex with your own father?" 1"If you tell me you harmed her in any way, you better start running." 3"Did he tell you about his sexcapades with a girl your age? How base. And you call yourselves "noble "I'm above such petty violence. I was in charge of making sure she was fed." She puts her hands on her hips. "What's done is done." 1"This is far from done, Eisenlowe." 5"Wonderful. Looks like I won't be getting noble blood on my clothes today." 0"Stay away from her." Walk away. "Please. I could kill you without touching you." She walks to class. You take a second to cool off, and continue your loitering-''' 1Go to the library 2Continue wandering the halls 6Go to the roof of the school '''Man, it's been a while since you've been to the roof of anything. The breeze feels nice, and it clears your mind. Your thoughts drift around. 3Julianne... 0Clarissa... 1How's everyone back home... 4What did Gunther and the Twins do when you left... Come to think about it, you've not really spoken to anyone much since that day. You notice that a good chunk of time has passed-''' 4Head to class now, you were only coming in late, not skipping. 5It's so nice up here... '''The breeze is intoxicating. You hear the bell for lunch go off, and watch as students scramble. Hey, you should be able to see Julianne leave... 7Walk around the rooftop, look for her to exit. 1Stay here. If you move, you might lose the breeze. 0Get off the roof, it's lunch time. You pace around for a bit, and you see Julianne- she looks like she's waiting for someone at the front gate. 5Call out to her 4Wait to see who she's waiting for After you yell your throat out, she takes notice of you. She smiles weakly and waves. Some older looking guy in a lab coat comes up to her... 7Get down from the roof, who the fuck is this guy. 6Watch from a distance. Time for those stealth and recon lessons to come into play. This guy looks suspicious. You need to get down there fast, but which way to take? There's the stairs, or you can scale the pipe on the wall. 7Pipe. You'll get there faster. 1Stairs. You'd like to keep your ankles. This is just like a situation Prof Arnyek put you in. You scale the pipe with expertise, and make it over to Julianne and LabCoat. They're getting into a car.. 4"HEY! STOP!" 5"JULIANNE! WAIT!" 6Keep quiet. You decide that it's better to keep quiet. You observe the leaving car- it's clearly not a personal vehicle. You memorize the license plate. 6Find a way to follow it 1Break off, ask Julianne later. You look around. You see an unattended motorcycle. You've only ever stolen something once before. 7You've got enough mechanical knowledge to start that thing blind. Take it. 1Start running, bitch. A little bit of this, and some of that... the motorcycle revvs to life. With no owner in sight, you begin your pursuit. 6Hang behind the car a bit 2Stay on the car's ass You stay a few cars behind the offending vehicle. It's going good... until... you lose sight of the car! You're at a 4 way intersection. 2Go forward. 1Turn Left 4Turn right 2Break off the chase, you beta faggot. Breaking a few road laws, you make a tight and dangerous right turn- you see the car again. You follow it until it reaches a rather large building and stops. 4Keep on driving a bit 1Stop right behind the car. You drive forward a bit until you're out of sight. You see Julianne and LabCoat step out of the car, and enter the building-''' 4Follow them in. 2Wait a little longer. '''You discreetly enter the building, and notice them step onto an elevator. You take note of the destination- F15. 2Take the elevator up 4Take the stairs up 3Go around the building and look for another way up. You decide that the elevator is too obvious- you head up the stairs. You dash up, double stepping every flight. You catch your breath, and enter the 15th floor. 7Take a look around the floor. 2Immediately search for Julianne You look around to get your bearings- there's a list of names- doctors. Two stand out to you. 0Check on this Amadeus Waldstein, MD 5Check on this Arthur Delacroix, MD 4Screw this, I'm checking everywhere. You head to Delacroix's suite, 1544. The large wooden door is locked. 1Knock 3There's gotta be another way in. You look around the general area, and look over the floor map at the elevator. There's a storage closet, or you figure you can use the vents. 6Professor Arnyek didn't shoot me in the ass with darts for nothing. Take the vents. 1Take the closet, it's easier. You find the only available vent is on the ceiling. You use the walls to jump off of, remove the cover, and do it again to climb in. Fuck yeah, training! 1Follow the air flow. There'll be an exit on the other side of the door. 5Move against the air flow. The room looks like it's the feeder for this floor. You move against the air, and find a suitable exit. You feel as if you're behind the door now. Shall we head in? 2Head on in. 6Wait a second. 0Try the other way You peer through the tiny slits. You see the LabCoat man sitting down with Julianne, speaking with her. You can't hear shit though. 7Try to shift around to get a better view. You can kinda read lips now, yeah? 3Keep still. Make no noise. You shift around a bit- you can only get a full view of Julianne's face. You pick up that she's "Been okay" and "Has made some friends." Just friends? What? 1Try to shift and see Delcroix's face. One half a conversation make for nothing. 5Stay at this position. You pick up: "Kind" "Not sure" "...so MAD!" "Very close..." "Scared" "Losing" "Promise" Julianne starts crying. Delacroix moves over to comfort her. 3Burst in, action hero style. Back off my fucking woman. 8Keep your cool, Rambo. Patience is a virtue. You can see Delacroix now. You note that's he's not old- maybe only 8 or so years older than you. That and he's rather intimate in his comforting of Julianne. 2You've had enough. Pull out and leave. 6Still itching for a fight? Break the vent. You get into a landing position, jam your heel down, and break through. You land flawlessly, and feel damn cool. The pair in the room look at you, rather stunned. 0"Back off my woman, Delacroix!" 6"What's up, doc?" 0"Julianne, what are you doing here?" 0Say nothing, stand tall. Delacroix stands- "Who are you and wh-" Julianne interjects- "MC-kun, what are you doing here?" 0"I don't know, why are you letting him get so close?" 5"I promised I'd stay beside you, right?" 4"I got suspicious when you stepped into a car during lunch." 1"Whatever. Whatever. I do what I want." Julianne's face blanks out, then she looks to the side. "So you're this MC-kun Julianne has been telling me about, hm?" Delacroix circles you. "I'm her psychiatrist, by the way." 6"Sorry, I didn't know psychiatrists got so close to their patients." 2"Well obviously. What >ELSE< are you, yeah?" 0Say nothing, stand tough. "I'm not so sure you understand what's really going on here. At any rate, Julianne, your appointment is done, I'll take you back to the Academy now" 6"No way, bro-se. She's coming back with me." 2"Not unless I'm in the car." 2"Fine. Have it your way." "Oh? And how are you getting back? By foot? How inconsiderate." Delacroix props up his glasses. With his middle finger. 5"I've got a bike outside. Sorry, I don't pussy out and rely on drivers." 1"None of your business." 1"I'm driving. And you're not coming." "Fair enough. Julianne, your next appointment is same time next month." He sits at his desk. 3Grab Julianne's hand and go. 9Wait for her to get up 1"Cmon, we're leaving." "I apologize for this, Arthur. Thanks for your time, again." She rises, and the two of you leave. 1Ask what's it between the two of them. 6Keep silent. "Wha-" The roar of the engine silences her. On the ride back, Julianne keeps her face buried in your back. You feel her ask, "Why did you come?" 1Keep quiet. 9"I got worried." 0"We haven't spoken in a while." 1"Why didn't you tell me about him?" 1"I promised you, didn't I?" When you get to the bike, Julianne looks rather shocked. "Where'd you get... the bike?" 1"I've always had one." 7"Stole it." 4"Don't mind it." You pull up to the school, and Arlene is waiting where you took the bike. "So, how was my ride, kid?" 1"Y-yours?" 9"Fucking amazing. How much did this cost?" 0"...I found this in the city." "More than you've ever made, I'll wager. I know where you came from. Don't worry, I've covered for you." She lights a smoke. 0"What." 7"You're gonna get in trouble for this, aren't you?" 2"Why?" "..." "Nope. You know, my father is the headmaster, right?" She takes a second drag. "So, how much do you like the bike?" 7"A lot." 0"It was alright." 1"I'd prefer a car, honestly." "Good. If you want to use it, just ask." She snuffs out her smoke and gets real close. "Fuck it up and you're dead, kiddo." 1"It's safe with me." 0"I'd rather not risk it." 9"You fucking betcha. I'll keep this thing in one piece, and shiny." GET She leaves, and you and Julianne are clearly missing class at the moment. She stand next to the bike, looking away from you. 0"Why have you been avoiding me?" 3"Cmon, we need to get to Martial History. Arnyek will kill us." 11"You wanna take the rest of the day off?" Julianne silently nods. "ARLENE, I'M TAKING THE BOOK." She waves you off, and you set off, engine purring beneath you. This thing is sexy. 1"Anywhere you wanna go?" 3"Let's go out to eat somewhere." 7"Hey, we never actually got your dress..." She nods into your back. You turn off and head towards the city. The wind blows through your hair. You owe Arlene big time. 6See how fast this thing can go. 7Play it safe, you've got cargo. You supress your need for speed and hold a steady rate. You make it to the shopping district, find a parking garage, and dismount. 8"Where do you wanna try?" 0"Let's go back to that one tailor place." "L-lets head back to that one place we went to before..." Goddammit you are psychic. As you walk, the distance between you feels to large. This is nothing like last time. 8Grab her hand. 6Put your arm around her waist. 1Put your arm around her shoulders "I'm sorry about avoiding you... I just... felt like I needed some... "me" time after what happened.." 6"I can understand that. Who is this Delacroix to you, though?" 3"That doesn't warrant ignoring me for half a week, though." 1"It's alright." "H-he's my psychiatrist! A-and a friend, too. He was the first one I really opened up to after... you know..." She gets closer to you and starts to squeeze back. 0"Yeah, alright, I'll take that, but why did he get super friendly?" 7"Hm. Understandable, but does that give him permission to get so intimate with you?" 4"Alright. You don't need to talk about it anymore." "Well, I...I did have a crush on him before... a-and I still think of him as more of a close friend than my doctor..." Her fingers start to squirm a bit. 1"Me or him. Pick." 7"That's alright. You needed all the support you could get." 2"Crush..?" "I'm glad you understand, MC-kun..." she moves from holding your hand to hugging your arm. "I still like you more, of course!" She sticks her tongue out. 1"Damn straight." 1"Thank goodness, hah." 7"Best put that tongue away before I grab it from you, missy!" Wink. She turns to face you and makes even more of a :P face. You move in for a a kiss, engulfing her entire tongue. 3Break off, man, PDA is so middle school. 5Hold it there. This feels great. The two of you stand there for a bit, locked in a kiss... until... "ONII-CHAN! IS THAT GIRL? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" You know that voice. 9Ignore it, this is too good. 1Turn to greet the incoming loli. You ignore the incoming loli, and you feel skinny arms wrap around your waist. You have no choice but to pull off the kiss. 3"Anise, do you mind..." 6"Hey there little one!" Pick her up 0"Scram, squirt." "Onii-chan! Who is this girl! That's not Clarissa..." She :T faces. "Ara ara. MC-kun, who is this girl?" Your older sister Lico approaches. 9"This is my girlfriend, Julianne." 0"Most definitely not Clarissa." 0"A friend." "Girl... friend?" She tilts her head. Lico laughs quietly to herself. 9"Yes, girlfriend. Like. Lover." 1"You know, like, mommy and daddy." 2"Don't mind it, kiddo." "But that's not Clarissa! I thought you and Clarissa were girfy-boyfy!" Anise >:T faces. 0"I haven't spoken to Clarissa in 2 months." 0"We were never!" 10"What? Why?" Anise looks up. "Because she came over all the time and and and!" Lico silences Anise. "Sorry to bother you, brother. Please continue your day." She walks away while waving. 6"I'll call you guys later." 0"See ya later, you too!" 1"Say hi to the folks to me!" "I didn't know you had sisters..." 2"Neither did I." Lie. 0"I don't like talking about them." 8"I really missed them." "Anise? Was that her name? She's really cute!" Julianne's face lights up. She wants to take Anise home. 3"Trust me. After she gets comfy, she turns into a tiny devil." 7"Hey, wanna come to my place for the holidays?" 2"Nope. She's evil." Julianne turns to you. "WILL ANISE BE THERE!?" Holy crap. She pulls really close and stares you right in the face. 6"She lives at my house, yes." 1"No, she lives in the cellar." 1"...You're going to ignore me the entire time, aren't you." "I'LL DO IT." Well, at least you'll bring something home. The day passes without further incident. Julianne picks out a rather pretty purple dress. The sun begins to set... 8"Hey, you hungry?" 0"You wanna go home now?" 2"Whatcha wanna do now?" Julianne's stomach grumbles with the force of a thousand suns. "I-I think so?" She looks rather embarassed by it. 6"Here, you pick where to eat. It's my treat." 0"Cmon, let's go eat something Oriental." 0"Let's eat something Italian!" 3"I'm in the mood for Albionian food." "I think... we should eat some Oriental food!" She leads you to a rather... Asian looking restaurant. You're seated, and you open the menu. Nothing looks familiar. 3Blind order. It's not like it'll kill you, right? 5"I have no clue what's on this menu. You order for me, darling." 1Decide on cake. You can never go wrong with cake. 3Drink. Must drink. "D-Darli.. o-okay!" The waitress comes around, takes your orders, and leaves. Julianne starts rubbing her leg against yours under the table. 10A game of footsies? CHALLANGE ACCEPTED. 0These pants are too expensive for that shit. 1Reciprocate meekly. Bitch. You footsie like the fist of the fucking north star. If you did it any harder, she might explode. "So, MC-kun! How was today?" 5"Considering I stole a bike, got said bike, broke into your doc's office, met my sisters, and went o 1"I've had better." 1"I got a fucking bike man. I GOT A FUCKING BIKE." 2"If I had a Pepper-sensei, it would be perfect." "Hehe~ Glad you're happy" She smiles deeply. My GOD her eyes are deep. Can't. Look. Away. "I-Is there something on my face?" 4"Yep. Oh wait, that IS your face." 6"Just got lost in your eyes. Don't mind not coming out, either." 0Remain entranced. "W-What are you... MC-kun..." She blushes deeply. "Y-you have some pretty cliche lines... you know?" 9"Sorry, I couldn't think of any. Too busy thinking of you." 0"How so?" 3"Cliche means they're >well used<" Julianne looks so flustered she's about to faint. Thankfully for her, your Pepper-sensei arrives. You take a sip and return to your regular self. 7"So, Julianne, what did you order for me?" 1"...Look, the line wasn't THAT bad, alright?" 1"I can't help myself. I'm a hopeless romantic." Shikatanai pose. "Orange Shrimp! It's delicious! Sweet, tangy, and warm and crunchy!" Motherfucker. You're allergic to shrimp. 7Suck it up. "Delicious! Sounds great. Thanks!" 3Wuss out. "I'm... allergic to shrimp." Your dishes arrive. You're on your 4th cup of Pepper-sensei. You stare down the shrimp. It's a fight to the death. "MC... kun?" 0"Sorry, I was just so blown away by the scent of the food!" 0"I... I can't wait to dig in!" 9Start eating. Slowly. "Isn't it great!?" Julianne cuts into her salmon. MAN WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE GOTTEN SALMON? 0"Mm, this is delicious!" 0Keep quiet. Pretend you're savoring that meal while you supress the urge to itch your face. 7"Hey, we should share! Y'know, because we're a.. couple!" "That sounds so cute!" Julianne splits her salmon in twain. "Here, I take half and you take half!" Report from the front: Half of the enemy has retreated. 4Eat the salmon first. 1Split salmon, shrimp, salmon, shrimp. 0Go to the bathroom for a second. You shovel in the salmon. You can feel your windpipe slowly constricting... "MC-kun, you haven't touched your shrimp... you don't like it, do you..?" 5"No, I like it, just.. jus... ju...." 1"I just wanted to savor what your... you... yo... y..." 1Attempt to breath as hard as possible. Oh man, that oxygen. You kinda miss it as your body hits the ground. Bad end? Not quite. 1I'd actually like to sleep for today. 1But if you want me to continue, I will 2Yes? 3No. Let's pretend he died and never got to pilot his Custom Untier II, named Iudici. You wake up in yet another white room. "You know kid. My daughter's told me about you. If you wanna die so bad, I can do it right now." 2"...Who are you?" 2"Please. This world. IT'S SO PAINFUL" 5"No thanks." "Hah, well." She pops the window and lights a smoke. "Just try not to die. My daughter's taken a liking to you." You stare at a gray, tougher version of Arlene. 5"Are you Arlene's mother?" 4"HAHA OH WOW. It's always like this." 2"Where's Julianne?" "Well arentcha the smartest thing ever. Maria Boteza, MD." She mock-curtsy's. "This girl, she's attached to you, ain't she?" She motions to a sleeping Julianne. 3"Yep." 0"Not really." 5"Let me guess. She just fell asleep." INCOMPLETE LOG Category:Iron Lion Uprising Category:Session Logs